This invention relates to storable, pumpable alkaline cleaning concentrates, more particularly for the industrial cleaning of metal surfaces, based on concentrated aqueous dispersions of alkaline builders, nonionic and/or anionic surfactants and stabilizers in alkali metal hydroxide solutions.